Watches having a golf score keeping function are already known from the prior art.
International Patent Application No. WO 94/21338 A1 discloses an electronic watch with an analogue display enabling its user to count the number of strokes played during a game of golf.
A basic principle of the watch disclosed in this Patent Application, which is common to all of the embodiments described, consists in using small off-centre counters on the dial, like a chronograph display, with which small hands are associated. The electronic circuits of the watch are arranged for controlling motor means driving the small hands, such that they indicate data relating to playing golf, in a golf score keeping operating mode.
The International Application further implements a large extra centred hand for completing the display of the small hands in the golf mode, suitable scales being provided on a bezel and/or on the dial of the watch.
However, such an electronic device proves complex to use, both as regards handling and reading its display. Comprehension of the data displayed relating to playing golf quickly becomes complicated if one considers, more particularly, the number of scales featured on the watch, some of them being also of reduced size.